Chocolate Blanco
by Darrinia
Summary: Mercedes tiene que ir a la boda de su ex novio. No quiere ir sola y Kurt le busca un acompañante...


_Este OS está inspirado en una película (sorry, no recuerdo el título). Aun así, creo que hay varias películas con esta temática así que... No sé si se podrá considerar adaptación o no..._

_**CHOCOLATE BLANCO**_

– Tengo un plan. – Kurt se sentó junto a su amiga en el banco del parque en el que siempre quedaban.

– ¿Plan para qué? – Mercedes lo miró extrañada.

– Shane te ha invitado a su boda y no querías ir porque es tu ex y te sientes incómoda porque estás sola y sigues amándolo pero... ¿Y si vas con tu novio a la boda?

– Alto ahí, blanquito. Por si no te has dado cuenta... ¡No tengo novio! – La joven parecía enfadada. No le gustaba esa conversación.

– Verás... Hace unos días conocí a un chico...

– ¡Ni hablar! – Jones lo interrumpió. – Se acabaron las citas a ciegas con chicos heterosexuales a los que has conocido. El último estaba obsesionado con Star Wars y no paró de hablar de ordenadores en toda la cena.

– El chico al que conocí es gay. – Aclaró el castaño.

– ¿Quieres que salga con un chico gay?

– No, pero él tiene un amigo...

– Sigo sin salir en citas a ciegas. – La morena seguía de mal humor.

– Nadie dice que tengas que salir en una cita con él o que tengas que enamorarte. Este chico necesita dinero y ha comenzado a hacer bailes para despedidas de soltera para conseguir algo. Sus padres se han quedado sin trabajo y tiene dos hermanos pequeños. Él se ha independizado pero les manda dinero para que al menos sus hermanos no lo pasen tan mal. Por eso está buscando trabajos extra para conseguir dinero. Pensé que podrías pagarle por que sea tu acompañante en la boda. Nada de sexo, eso fue una de las condiciones. Es cocinero.

– No sé si es buena idea.

– ¡Piénsalo! Él necesita dinero y creo que le agradará no tener que desnudarse delante de mujeres borrachas para conseguir algo extra. Tú necesitas ir acompañada para que te sientas más segura en la boda.

– Voy a estar una semana en Ohio. Él tendrá que trabajar. – La morena buscaba alguna excusa.

– Puede arreglarlo con sus jefes. Si no es toda la semana, al menos el fin de semana. Piensa que será mejor no pasar por eso tú sola.

* * *

La joven se encontraba en un restaurante de Nueva York esperando a su acompañante. No sabía como se había dejado convencer por su mejor amigo pero ahí estaba.

– Hola. ¿Eres Mercedes? – Un chico de pelo rubio peinado hacia arriba, o más bien despeinado, extremadamente guapo, con un cuerpo espectacular y unos preciosos ojos verdes lo miraba atentamente.

– Sí. ¿Eres Sam? – Ella preguntó tímidamente. Si ese era el "novio" que le había buscado Kurt, debía agradecerle el plan.

– Sí, siento llegar tarde. – Se disculpó. La morena miró el reloj.

– Solo han sido cinco minutos, no importa.

– Sí importa. Una mujer tan hermosa como tú jamás debería esperar a un hombre. – El chico se sentó frente a ella.

– ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

– No... No es que no me parezcas bonita, sólo es que mi vida ya es suficientemente complicada como para pensar en enamorarme.

– Lo entiendo. Kurt me contó los problemas que estás teniendo.

Durante el resto de la cena, estuvieron hablando sobre lo que Evans debía hacer, cuanto le pagaría Jones y planificando una historia de amor creíble que ambos debían memorizar para esos días. Era importante que ambos siguieran el guión.

* * *

Sam y Mercedes llegaron a Lima. Fueron recibidos por Stephan y Karen, los padres de la joven. El rubio fue presentado como su novio ya que si querían que todo saliera bien, todos debían pensar que eran pareja. Más adelante la joven anunciaría la ruptura y no habría problema. La madre estaba encantada con el nuevo novio de su hija. Era todo corazón, dulce y muy divertido. Le ilusionaba pensar que la chica había olvidado a Shane.

– Os acompaño a vuestra habitación. – Exclamó el mayor.

– ¿Nuestra habitación? Pensé que le prepararíais a Sam la de invitados. – La joven parecía nerviosa.

– Ya no tienes quince años y las hormonas revolucionadas. Sois dos adultos responsables. No vamos a fingir que en Nueva York no habéis dormido juntos muchas veces. – La mujer comentó.

El rubio miró a la chica, no estaba en sus planes compartir cama, pero parecía que no les quedaría alternativa.

* * *

La noche llegó y ambos tenían que ir a la habitación juntos. Para más problema, no tenían baño privado, sino que compartían el del pasillo con Rick, el hermano de Mercedes. Así que ni siquiera se podían encerrar ahí para cambiarse.

– Me daré la vuelta y te cambias. Cuando estés lista, me avisas. – Propuso Sam.

– Vale.

La chica se puso su pijama, dijo un tímido "ya" y se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda al chico.

– Hay un problema. No traje pijama. Suelo dormir en calzoncillo y camiseta. No pensé que compartiríamos cama. – Se disculpó el rubio.

– No pasa nada, lo entiendo. – La morena comentó dulcemente.

Sin embargo, no era del todo cierto. Shane había sido el único amor de Jones y jamás había estado en una cama con otro hombre (salvo con Kurt, como amigos, después de alguna borrachera en sus años de universidad). Por lo que tener a un chico tan sexy semi-desnudo con ella era algo que le excitaba.

* * *

Cuando Mercedes despertó, sintió unos brazos rodeándola y la erección matutina del joven que la acompañaba pegada a su espalda. No pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Ella no se sentía una chica bonita y su personalidad fuerte se había desarrollado como una protección. En el fondo, sólo quería sentirse deseada y el ojiverde empezaba a hacerla verse así. No podía creerlo.

* * *

Esa tarde fueron a la fiesta de bienvenida que habían hecho los futuros esposos. Mercedes se sentía incómoda, pero notar la mano fuerte y firme de Sam apretando la suya la tranquilizaba. Sintió menos celos de los que esperaba cuando vio a la pareja feliz brindando y besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

– ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Sí.

– Kurt me dijo que no habías superado del todo tu ruptura con Shane. Entiendo que no estés bien. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sin haberlo planeado, la morena juntó sus labios a los del chico. Él acompañó el beso sin dudarlo. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que realmente eran pareja.

* * *

– Sam, ¿Puedes ayudarme en la cocina? – Quiso saber Karen.

– Claro, será un placer. – Se ofreció el aludido. El joven dejó al resto de la familia Jones en la sala charlando, no sin antes darle un beso a la joven.

Una vez llegó a la cocina, la mujer le pidió que preparara la salsa para la pasta. Le dejó unos ingredientes y el rubio comenzó a cortar las verduras.

– ¿Por qué has sacado nueces? – Preguntó el ojiverde. – Sabes que no las puedo usar.

– ¡Qué despiste! Se me olvidaba que está Mercedes. Normalmente sí las uso.

– Pero Mercedes es alérgica. ¿Sabes? Suelo conquistar a las chicas con la famosa tarta de miel y nueces receta de mi abuela pero es algo que con ella jamás he podido hacer...

– Me encantaría probarla.

– Estando 'Cedes no creo que la haga. Pero si quiere, puedo hacer mi segunda mejor tarta. De chocolate blanco y fresas. Esa receta es mía. Es una de mis creaciones y no lleva frutos secos.

* * *

– Creo que tu madre sospecha. – Sam fue directo cuando se tumbó en la cama al lado de Mercedes para dormir.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Cuando he ido a ayudarla con la salsa, ha dejado nueces entre los ingredientes que iba a usar.

– Seguramente se despistó.

– O quiso saber si yo había cocinado para ti lo suficiente como para saber que eres alérgica a los frutos secos.

* * *

Los novios le pidieron a Sam que se hiciera cargo de la tarta para la cena-fiesta de despedida de soltero ya que todos querían probar sus dos especialidades, la tarta de chocolate blanco y fresas y la de miel y nueces. Mercedes se ofreció a ayudarlo porque era mucho trabajo para él solo. Por eso los dos estuvieron todo el día antes de la boda solos en una cocina, manchados de harina, riendo y bromeando. Se divirtieron mucho y probaron todas las mezclas (excepto cuando Evans agregó las nueces, ya que la morena no podía comerlas).

– Este chocolate está delicioso. – Dijo la chica mientras tomaba la segunda cucharada de la salsa.

– Ahora entiendes por qué mi nombre artístico como bailarín es Chocolate Blanco.

– Eres un gran cocinero, espero que pronto puedas dejar tu segundo trabajo.

– ¿Crees que no debería dedicarme a eso? – El ojiverde se mostró ofendido por primera vez.

– No es eso, simplemente creo que esto se te da realmente bien y que tienes que concentrarte en esto. Ojalá todo se solucione pronto.

El chico sonrió, sabía que ella no le había querido herir. Se preocupaba por él y hacía mucho que Evans no se encontraba a nadie que lo hiciera. Siempre había sido su amigo Blaine el único en intentar consolarlo. Por eso se dejó llevar y besó a Jones, a pesar de que no había nadie que pudiera verlos.

* * *

Durante la despedida de solteros, las amigas de la novia lanzaron varias indirectas hacia Mercedes que intentó llevarlas lo mejor posible. Sin embargo, la seguridad y la fuerza que le transmitía Sam era muy importante para ella. Durante esos momentos se refugió en el rubio... Bueno, en el rubio y en el vino.

Eso hizo que llegara a casa completamente borracha. El ojiverde intentaba llevarla a la habitación lo más sigiloso posible pero era difícil. Una vez llegaron, la morena besó a Evans y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Antes de que Sam se diera cuenta, Jones estaba desnudándolo y besándolo con pasión.

– Basta. – Pidió el rubio, separando a la chica de su cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué?

– No voy a acostarme contigo, no me gusta aprovecharme de las mujeres y ahora mismo no piensas con claridad.

– Yo te pago para que hagas lo que yo quiera.

El ojiverde se sintió dolido y ofendido. Hasta ese momento había sido agradable pero no iba a consentir que lo tratara mal. El trato implicaba que no hubiera sexo. No negaría que él se sentía atraído por la joven, pero si pasaba algo entre ellos, sería una vez hubiera acabado "su trabajo" y cuando ella no estuviera borracha.

– Me voy al sillón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mercedes se sintió fatal. La resaca se juntaba con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa noche. No se sentía orgullosa, había dañado a su amigo sin motivo. Él había sido todo un caballero y ella la había fastidiado. Bajó las escaleras y, antes de llegar a la sala de estar, escuchó a su padre hablar con el joven.

– Peleas de pareja, tranquilo muchacho, se solucionan. Todos las hemos tenido. – Dijo el mayor.

– Lo sé. Me siento mal, no me gustó como me trato.

– ¿Mercedes tratando mal a alguien? Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. Ten paciencia, Shane fue alguien muy importante en su vida y seguro que le duele la boda.

– Me gusta... Realmente me gusta pero... Hay cosas que no... – El ojiverde no sabía como expresarse.

– Todo se arreglará. Ahora será mejor que nos preparemos. Las cosas se pondrán peor cuando tengamos a las mujeres corriendo de un lado a otro.

* * *

En la iglesia, todos esperaban a que el novio se presentara. Sin embargo, eso jamás pasó. Sin ningún motivo aparente, había dejado a la novia en el altar. La chica estalló en gritos y llantos, culpando a Mercedes de todo.

Poco después, Sam y la joven llegaron a la casa de los Jones y vieron a Shane en la puerta. Pidió hablar con la morena a solas y ella aceptó.

* * *

– Vas a volver con él. – Sam ni siquiera preguntó cuando la joven entró en la habitación.

– Sí. Me ha dicho que me ama. – Mercedes se explicó.

– Será mejor que me vaya a un hotel.

– No es necesario...

Sin embargo, el rubio no la escuchó. Salió de allí sin importarle nada. Sabía que le dolería pero lo mejor era la distancia. No tenía motivo para luchar por alguien cuando sabía que el juego estaba perdido desde antes de empezar.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado y Blaine y Sam paseaban por Central Park. La relación del moreno con Kurt al final se había quedado en una linda amistad, para alivio del rubio. No es que no quisiera que su amigo se enamorara, simplemente no creía poder encontrarse con Mercedes todas las veces que fueran necesarias en caso de que el castaño y el ojimiel hubieran sido novios.

– Deberías hablar con ella. Kurt dice que no es feliz. – El más bajo comentó.

– No es mi problema. Ella eligió, yo acepté sus deseos. – El ojiverde analizó.

– No te rindas, no antes de que acabe la guerra.

* * *

Los señores Jones fueron a visitar a su hija. Después de todo lo ocurrido en la boda, Mercedes había confesado que Sam era un amigo y que le había pagado para que la acompañara. Madre e hija tomaban café a solas cuando tuvieron una conversación.

– Eras más feliz con Sam. – Dijo Karen.

– Mamá, sabes que entre él y yo no hubo nada. – Protestó la menor.

– Hija, había algo. Que ambos lo negarais no significa que no existiera.

– Me gustaba y me atraía, pero Shane es mi gran amor.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí.

Después de un rato de silencio, la mayor se decidió a hablar.

– Yo sospeché que no había nada entre vosotros pero acabasteis por convencerme de lo contrario.

– Fuimos grandes actores.

– ¿Tú crees?

* * *

– ¿Mercedes? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sam se sorprendió al ver a la joven en la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Blaine.

– Quería pedirte perdón. Jamás debí volver con Shane. Lo he dejado. Esta vez he sido yo la que ha decidido que no quiere estar más con él. Y el motivo eres tú.

– Me hiciste mucho daño. No va a ser fácil.

– Lo sé, pero esta vez no me rendiré tan pronto.

La morena besó al rubio con pasión. Ese fue el primero de muchos besos. Poco a poco fueron avanzando en su relación y lo hicieron con pasos seguros. El tiempo se encargó de curar las heridas y de que se conocieran y aprendieran a amarse. Tuvieron problemas, como todas las parejas pero nada que no pudieran solucionar. Porque cuando el amor es sincero, puede con todo.


End file.
